An Unfaithful Love
by Thee Britty
Summary: This is the sequel to You're Holding My Heart. Contains: Randy Orton, Sam, OC and later on the pairing will be a superstar that will be unknown atm and OC
1. Chapter 1: A Baby is born

**Disclaimer: I own nobody that is famous...**

**Author's Note: Here is the Sequel to You're Holding My Heart and this will be a multi-chaptered story. I was going to make it a one-shot but then I got another idea and I didn't want Mizzpoet to kill me and she probably would kill me if I made this a one shot but in my mind it had potential to be a good one shot but I have to babysit in an hour and I have to get ready and I decided that I needed to post it on her. It's short but oh well. Please read and review!**

**P.S. I'm working on another story too...so that should be out in the next couple of days **

It was six months later and from the previous encounter I had with Jaicelyn, I stayed away. I didn't bother to talk to her again. She made it clear that she didn't want anything else to do with me and here I am in Sam's hospital room, holding my newborn daughter. I was happy, don't get me wrong but I couldn't help but think that this should have been Jaicelyn's baby. I should have stayed faithful to her and not have gotten drunk that one night, nearly a year ago.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Randy?" Sam asked, watching me hold my daughter.

Sam was right my daughter was beautiful. You wouldn't want to know her name, you'd think I was a moron for wanting to name my daughter what I did but I suppose I should tell you. Her name is Taylor Jaice Orton. Taylor was Jaicelyn's middle name and I had called Jaicelyn, Jaice all the time. I was thankful that Sam was oblivious to Jaicelyn and everything I felt about her. She didn't know that I was in love with another woman. Don't get me wrong and don't look at me as if I'm a terrible person, I did the right thing. I married the woman I got pregnant.

"Yes, Sam, she is beautiful," I whispered.

Six months ago I had lied to John and to myself. I was never with Jaice when I was engaged to Sam but it would make it seem easier to let the pain die down if that was true, so I believed it with all my heart. It's a funny thing what a simple lie can do to make the pain fade away. No, not fade away, just hide for awhile. The engagement I had with Sam was only a month and a half. She had wanted to be married before she got bigger with the pregnancy. I had tried to tell her to wait until after the baby was born but she said that her child shouldn't have to be at the wedding. So I gave in, giving up the little chance that I could have been with Jaice.

"I have to go back to the arena, Sam, Vince expects me to," I lied to her, handing her Taylor.

"What? Randy I just gave birth to our daughter and Vince expects you to go back to work so soon without any family time?" Sam asked, appalled at the situation.

"Sam, I'm making money so that you and Taylor can have the perfect life and I can't do that sitting in a hospital," I s aid, trying to maintain my temper.

"Just so Taylor and I can have the perfect life? What about you, Randy? You're in this family too and you're in our lives," Sam said, her eyes filling with tears.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I didn't want it to come to this but I had to get out of here. I was having too many thoughts about what could have been between me and Jaicelyn and with me and Jaicelyn.

"I know, Samantha but I have to go to the arena, I will come back later," I said, kissing Taylor's forehead.

I went to walk away when I heard Samantha attempt to stifle a sob. I turned back to face her and saw a couple tears slipping down her face. I sighed and walked back over. I kissed her cheek and brushed her brown hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I will be back later tonight," I told her before grabbing my keys and walking out of the hospital room.

I was walking out of the hospital when my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller id to see John's name on it. I frowned. What could he possibly want?

"What's up?" I asked, flipping the phone open.

"She wants to leave, Randy, you have to stop her," John said, in a rushed voice.

I was confused. Who wants to leave? Maria? I was supposed to be having a good day not one where I was worrying about somebody else other than my wife and my newborn daughter.

"Who, John?" I asked as I walked to my Hummer.

"Jaicelyn, she wants to quit wrestling," he said as I got in my Hummer.

"What? Why?" I asked, my heart starting to beat faster.

She couldn't quit because then I couldn't even see her or attempt to talk to her. I at least needed to see her if I couldn't be with her. I know it's wrong but it's like an addiction that I just can't stop.

"She heard about Sam having her baby and she collapsed in tears, Randy. Maria was with her and still is but Maria said that Jaice said she couldn't do it anymore, that she couldn't work under the same roof as the man she loves but can never have," he explained.

"Keep her there, I'm on my way," I told him, closing my phone.

I cursed silently in my mind. Everything had to go wrong. The love of my life was going to walk away from her WWE contract and it was because of me. I felt like an idiot. I should have never gotten drunk nearly a year ago but Jaice and I had gotten in a fight.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Jaice and I were in the hotel room that we shared every time. She was upset about something but wouldn't tell me what and I knew it had something to do with me but I wasn't exactly sure what I had done wrong._

_"Baby, tell me," I urged her._

_"Randy, I don't want to," she said, crossing her arms over her chest._

_She frustrated me. She was so stubborn and set in her own ways that she couldn't even bother to tell me what I had done wrong and there was no way that I could fix it if I didn't know what I had done wrong._

_"I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong," I said, exasperated._

_"Why should you be the one to fix it? You caused it," she snapped at me._

_I glared at her. It was probably the wrong thing to do at the time but she was frustrating me and I just wanted to know what I had done wrong._

_"Jesus Christ, Jaicelyn, is it your time of the month now? Are you pmsing again?" I asked, motioning with my arms._

_Oops, that was definitely the wrong thing to say. I ducked from the flying pillow that she had thrown at me. I was never good at avoiding certain things with women._

_"Randy Keith Orton! You don't talk about that because no, I am not pmsing, thank you very much, you arrogant prick," she shouted at me._

_Oh so now she wanted to shout. Well me being the arrogant prick and a little bit immature, I could play that game as well and I was better at it then she was._

_"Then what the hell is it, woman?!" I shouted back at her._

_"Woman?!__ Oh now I don't have a name but I get called woman?! Just fucking great," she shouted at me but I wasn't sure that it wasn't mainly to herself._

_"Jesus, woman, I think you are pmsing. You take everything I say too seriously and you're emotional as fuck and I'm sure your hormones are raging at the moment," I shouted at her._

_She glared at me. I told you I was better at this game. _

_"Fine, you really want to know what's bothering me?" she shouted._

_"Yes! For fuck's sake, Jaicelyn I've only been asking you that for like an hour!" I shouted._

_"You!__ You've been bothering me. You don't leave me alone for more than forty minutes and when I want to go do something with the girls you say I can't because I have other things to attend to! But what the hell are we exactly doing, Randy? Nothing! We're not even having sex and that would be better than doing nothing!" she shouted at me._

_Oh, I understood now. She wanted to go out with the girls and get piss ass drunk. Well fine if she wanted to do that she could, it wouldn't bother me one bit!_

_"You want to go out with the girls?! Then fucking go, Jaicelyn! You don't have to do everything I tell you! You can tell me that you wanted to go with them, it wasn't like I was going to stop you because I love you and whatever you want to do, you can," I said, calming down a bit._

_"It's too late to go out anyways," she said almost like she was pouting._

_"God, woman you drive me crazy. Fine, do you want to have sex then because I'm all for that too," I said, not resisting the urge to smirk at her._

_"No! I don't want to have sex! I did about twenty minutes ago when you were pestering the hell out of me but you're too stupid to read the signs, so no, Randy, I do not want to have sex. You can get blue balls for all I care," she spat at me._

_"You're crazy, I'm going to a bar," I said, grabbing my jacket._

_"And now you're leaving me alone?!" she shouted at me._

_"Well! You're fucking crazy, Jaicelyn," I shouted back at her._

_"I am not crazy, Randy," she shouted at me._

_"You are fucking too! One minute you're perfectly fine then the next minute you're shouting at me about something I didn't even know I did. And then you say that having sex would be better than doing nothing and I suggest it and you tell me to go get blue balls!" I shouted at her._

_"Just fucking leave and don't come back till tomorrow morning!" she shouted at me._

_"Fine, just what I fucking wanted," I said, slamming the door behind me._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

God, I was a moron that night. I should have stayed with her or just went to John's room. I shouldn't have went to the bar then none of this would have happened. What kills me most is that she had called me several times and texted me, telling me to come back and that she was sorry but I ignored her calls and didn't reply back to her texts.

I hit the horn on my Hummer after parking in a parking stall. I was such an idiot. I got out and sprinted into the building. I had little time to find Jaicelyn and make things right. I doubt I could make things right, but I could try.


	2. Chapter 2: An Uneventful night

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own anybody famous...

**Author's Note:** Here is Chapter Two to the Sequel to You're Holding my Heart. I'm probably going to get shit for the ending but I don't care...it FELT right. Don't worry it's the last time because I have decided that the next TWO chapters are going to be in Jaicelyn's POV and the the next two will be Randy's and so on. You get the point. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and I would really appreciate it if you'd review...they make my day. So enjoy this chapter and please, review!

* * *

I hit the horn on my Hummer after parking in a parking stall. I was such an idiot. I got out and sprinted into the building. I had little time to find Jaicelyn and make things right. I doubt I could make things right, but I could try.

I walked through the halls and I found John and Maria outside a locker room. I frowned. Why the hell weren't they with Jaice? Somebody needed to be with her. I walked over to them.

"Why the hell-," I started.

"She's locked in YOUR locker room and she won't let anybody in," John interrupted me.

Well I guess she can't leave but she shouldn't be alone either. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again.

"Well I guess I'll have to break down the door," I said as if it was an easy task.

I took a deep breath before I barged into the door with my shoulder. It took me a couple tries before I got it open. I shut the door behind me, not wanting John and Maria to over hear the conversation that was about to take place. I walked over to Jaicelyn who was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. I sat down beside her, not saying anything at first. She had tears still spilling down her face and her make up was smudged to hell.

"Jaicelyn," I said, quietly.

"Is your baby beautiful?" she asked, finally looking at me.

"Yes, she is, Jaicelyn," I sighed.

"What'd you name her?" she asked.

I reached over and wiped her tears away with my thumb. She grabbed my hand and held onto it, lacing her fingers with mine.

"Taylor Jaice Orton is her full name," I said, with a smile.

She sniffled and looked at me wide eyed.

"You named her after me? Does Sam know?" she asked.

I chuckled and brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it. I let my lips linger on the back of her hand before placing our hands back down at our sides.

"Sam doesn't know that she's named after you but she loves the name combination," I said, smiling at Jaicelyn.

"Oh, you know I still hate you and I am still quitting," she told me.

"Jaice! You are not quitting, you love wrestling!" I said, standing up.

"I can't be here, Randy. I can't be in the same building as you," she said, looking up at me.

"Then I'll go to Smackdown!" I told her.

"You can't you have the WWE Championship," she pointed out.

I sighed. She was right, there was no way that Vince was going to let me go to Smackdown, not with the belt on me.

"You can transfer to Smackdown," I told her.

She looked at me and sniffled.

"I don't want to quit wrestling but do you really think that Vince would let me transfer over to Smackdown?" she asked me.

"He'll have to, I'll explain everything to him and I know he doesn't want to lose you as a diva," I told her.

I reached my hand out to her and she took it and I pulled her up against me on accident. She looked up into my eyes and pulled away.

"Let's go talk to Vince," I suggested quietly.

She nodded her head and we walked out and went to Vince's office. I noticed John and Maria were nowhere to be seen and that was good. I didn't want them to see Jaice and I holding hands. I didn't need any more shit from John about the relationship that I had with Jaice, if you could even call it a relationship. I knocked on Vince's door and when I heard him say come in, I walked in with Jaicelyn by my side.

"Randy, Jaicelyn, what can I do for you?" Vince asked, surprised to see us in his office.

"Vince, you know I became a father today right?" I asked, starting out easy.

"Yes I did and I do believe congratulations are in order," Vince said, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his hand, making sure I had a proud looking smile on my face. Don't get me wrong, I was proud just a little bit upset that I was going to allow Jaicelyn to go to Smackdown where I couldn't watch her every day but I couldn't let her lose her job over me either. I wouldn't allow it because honestly, I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I let her quit her job.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon but that's not while we're here," I said with a sigh.

I watched Vince frown. I'm guessing he's heard what's happened between Jaicelyn and I but I can only assume, nothing else.

"Well, Mr. McMahon, Jaice wants to be transferred to Smackdown," I said, slowly.

"No, I won't allow it," he said, stiffly.

"Then I'm quitting, Mr. McMahon," Jaice said, finally speaking up.

"What?" Vince said, looking at her, his eyes widened.

"Vince, Jaicelyn and I have a history together and it's hard for her to be near me or under the same roof as I am. And no, I wasn't mean to her but I broke her heart. I don't like to see her hurt but I had made a mistake and this is the only way I can see to try to help her get over me," I explained to him.

Vince looked from me and then to Jaice to only catch her looking down. I felt bad for her again. I had fucked things up majorly over the past nine months.

"Fine, Jaicelyn I expect you to be on a plane early tomorrow morning to catch a flight to the Smackdown arena. I will call Vickie Guerrero to tell her that she has some new talent coming to Smackdown and Randy, don't let something like this happen again," Vince said sternly.

I nodded my head with a smile. Jaicelyn and I thanked him before walking out of his office. I smiled at her just looking at her beauty. We walked down the hall in silence.

"I'll take you to the hotel; I don't want you to take a cab," I told her.

"Randy, it's fine," she told me.

I gave her a pleading look. I just wanted to spend a little bit more time with her before it would be our last time together.

"Please, Jaicelyn. I _want_ to give you a ride to the hotel," I pleaded with her.

I didn't care if I sounded pathetic but I would honestly do anything just to be with her once more before she transferred to Smackdown. I would win in the long run. She could never resist my blue eyes. In the past and in our past arguments, I would normally be the one to apologize and give her my puppy dog face, making my blue eyes look irresistible.

"Randy, I can't," she said.

"Jaicelyn, please, it's just a ride and a walk up to your hotel room," I pleaded again with her.

I gave her my puppy eyes. Sure they weren't brown but she had a thing for my eyes but so did every other girl who came my way.

"Fine, Randy, you can take me to my hotel and walk me to my room," she sighed.

I smirked. I won. I usually always won but that was before I fucked everything up. I let her grab her things before we headed out to my Hummer. I opened the door for her before jogging over to my side to get in. I started up my Hummer and pulled it out of the parking lot with ease. I didn't bother to make small talk because I didn't really want her to know that I was upset that she was going to Smackdown, even though I was the one that had suggested it.

I pulled up to her hotel about ten minutes later and got out of my Hummer after parking it. I watched Jaicelyn get out. I really looked her over. She was beautiful. I've heard some guys backstage call her hot and sexy but she really didn't like to be called that. She actually didn't prefer to be called anything because she wasn't conceited or anything. She was different from Sam. Sam needed me to tell her that she was beautiful or that she was hot and if I didn't, she would end up in tears.

"Randy, stop staring," Jaice said, blushing.

"What? Oh, sorry," I said, with a small shrug as we walked into the hotel.

Jaicelyn decided she wanted to take the stairs being as she was only on the third floor. I didn't mind because I was in shape and because the stairs took more time. We didn't make small talk at all, just climbed up the flight of stairs until we came to the third floor. I pulled the door open, holding it for her to walk through. She smiled at me before walking through the open door. I followed her, letting the door close shut behind me. We walked down the hallway until we came to her room. She looked at me and had sudden tears in her eyes.

"I want one more night Randy, just one," she said before pulling me to her and enclosing her lips onto mine.

I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her back. I forgot about Sam and my newborn daughter. I grabbed the key card from her hand and put in the slot opening the door but not once breaking the kiss. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me waist. I carried her into the hotel room. I heard the door shut behind us as I pushed her lightly against the wall. Her hands pulled my shirt off, only breaking the kiss for a second before her lips returned to mine.

Her kisses were passionate and loving, far different from any of the kisses I had shared with Sam. I eased up off of her for a moment and pulled her shirt off to reveal her silver bra. I smiled at the sight. I hadn't seen her without her shirt off for a long time. She looked damn good. I went to her neck and started working on it with my mouth. A few moans slipped out of her mouth as I kissed the weak spot on her neck that I knew she had. Another moan slipped out of her mouth and it caused me to smile. I held her closer to me as I moved our bodies to the bed. I dropped her gently on the bed and took my pants off and stepped out of them. I eased my boxers off before I worked on her jeans. I finally got them off to stare at her in just her bra and boyshorts.

"You are beautiful," I murmured as I crawled on top of her.

I kissed her mouth as my hands unhooked her bra and slid it off of her. I let one of my hands cup one of her breasts, squeezing it gently as I kissed her, feeling myself get even harder at just the mere touch of her. I couldn't wait any longer and I tugged her boyshorts off with a grunt. I looked into her eyes and she nodded her head. I took a deep breath before pushing myself inside of her. She gasped a little. I paused a moment. She was tight and I let her relax before pushing all the way in. I slowly started to move in and out of her. She let a satisfying moan out as she felt me moving inside her. She grabbed my head and pulled my lips to hers, kissing me hard. I kissed her back, picking up speed. I thrusted inside of her for awhile. She continued to kiss my lips and my neck, moaning every so often. Just the sound of her voice was all I needed to continue. I finally came inside of her, pulled out, and collapsed on the bed beside her, worn out.

"I love you, Randy," she whispered, looking at me too.

"I love you too, Jaice," I whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3: An Invite

**Disclaimer: I own nobody that's famous...**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3. Yes, it's a little short and not as long as I had hoped. I might change the storyline but I'm not sure. If I do it'll be in a chapter to let you know. I honestly don't watch Smackdown or ECW so it's a little bit harder for me to have things be like they are but I do read the Smackdown! results/spoilers. But anyways...here is the third chapter...enjoy! And just to let you all know, you only got to see who the guy that helped her was because Dom would have murdered me if I had made her wait til I updated again!**

** P.S. Here is the pairing I was thinking about Dommy and I was actually going to keep you in suspense til the fourth chapter but I wanted to live.**

* * *

**-Jaicelyn's POV-**

I stepped off the plane. I was heartbroken-well more like devastated but heartbroken all the same. Randy left during the middle of the night when he thought I was asleep but I wasn't. I felt him kiss my forehead, get dressed, and leave. I didn't bother trying to stop him. This morning it was hard for me to gather my things and get ready but I did the best I could.

The plane ride was just as bad. I couldn't keep the tears from falling down my face and the man beside me knew exactly who I was. He kept trying to ask me out or ask me if he could get backstage tickets to the next event. I just mumbled no to every question he asked, even if it wasn't a yes or no question. I got frustrated enough to tell him that I was tired and I turned and looked out the window, pretending that I was asleep. I stayed like that until the plane landed.

I walked through the airport and I had all ready picked my luggage up and I was pulling it behind me. I stopped a taxi and put my luggage in the trunk with the cab driver's help. I rambled off the address of the arena that Smackdown was at tonight. I kept to myself during the five minute drive. I paid the driver after getting my luggage out of the trunk. I walked into the arena and to the divas locker room. I sighed before pushing the door open. There was nobody in there. I pulled my luggage over to a corner and sat down. I looked up when the door opened to see Michelle McCool walk in.

"Jaicelyn, Vickie Guerrero would like to see you in her office," she told me before walking over to her own stuff.

I nodded my head and got up to walk to Vickie's office. I didn't like her but she is the General Manager so I had to try to get along with her. I knocked on her door and waited for her to tell me to come in.

"Come in," I heard a voice call.

I slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. I looked at her with a half smile on my pretty face.

"Ah…Jaicelyn, welcome to Smackdown, we're very happy to have you on our Roster, being as it is the better roster," Vickie said arrogantly.

I just smiled and nodded politely. I didn't feel the need to object or anything. I didn't agree with her though. I knew that RAW is and forever will be the better brand.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"Well, I need you to stop by Angelique's office; she has your storyline all ready to go," Vickie told me with a wave of her hand.

"Okay," I said and turned and walked out of her office.

I wandered along the hallways, trying to find this Angelique's office. On RAW, it was different; Vince handled all the storylines and taking the time to talk them over with the superstars but I was guessing that Vickie didn't have the time or the patience to do so. I finally found a door with the name Angelique on it. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a sweet sounding voice said.

I pushed the door open and walked in, shutting it quietly behind me. I looked at the woman in front of me. She was pretty. She had white pretty skin and raven colored hair with bright blue eyes. I had never seen somebody as pretty as she was and to think that she wasn't even a WWE diva but a creative writer.

"Hi, I was told by Vickie Guerrero to come here for my new storyline," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Ah…yes, you must be Jaicelyn Adams," Angelique sweetly said after taking my hand in hers.

"Yeah, that's me," I said with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Sit, sit, we have to discuss your storyline but first let me call in the superstars that it involves," she said, sitting behind her desk and picking up her phone.

I waited patiently, barely even listening to her talk on the phone. I was patient and I was thankful for that. I heard her hang up the phone and she smiled at me.

"They'll be here any minute," she said with a pretty smile.

"Okay, that's fine," I said smiling back at her.

She smiled back and turned back to her computer. She typed a few things and I figured she was working on the storyline, adjusting a few things so that they would fit perfectly in with my move to Smackdown. I was looking at my nails when the door opened. I turned to see Edge and Mark Henry walk in. What the hell was Angelique thinking? Which one of these two men was I supposed to be with? I was hoping Edge. I looked back to Angelique and she laughed at the look on my face.

"Don't worry, it's not a romantic storyline with Mark," she giggled.

"Oh, good," I said with a sigh.

I listened to her explain the storyline. So I was going to be taken under Edge's "wing" so to speak. He was going to defend me and treat me as if I was his sister. Oh great. I just loved the idea of that. I left the little office after we all were dismissed and I wandered aimlessly around the arena until I found a dark little room with a stool. I sat down to think about the turn that my life has taken.

I had fallen in love with a man only for it to be torn away from me in a month's time. Sure the relationship I had with him had lasted almost two and a half years but it was the best thing, besides being a WWE Diva, that had happened to me but it also sucked. It hurts like hell to love somebody as much as I loved that man. You can say that you're in love and that love hurts but until you allow the love of your life to walk out of your life to go be with the woman he made a mistake with, then you don't know how much love really hurts. That day was hell for me. Pure hell. I had cried so much that day that I didn't even think it was possible and of course to make it worse, I let him hold me while I cried. I shouldn't have let him do that but I was vulnerable and needed somebody's shoulder to cry on.

"God, why am I such an idiot?" I whispered to myself.

I banged the back of my head back against the wall a couple times. I sighed and stood up. I walked back out of the darkened room to find my way back to my locker room. I walked around, lost completely. I glanced around, not paying attention to where the hell I was going until I ran into The Great Khali and fell back onto my ass. I gasped a little as I looked up at him. My eyes widened at the sight of him. I was terrified of him as well. I scooted backwards as he scowled down at me and walked towards me. I continued to move backwards until my back hit the wall. I shielded my face with my arms, trying to appear invisible.

"Hey! Leave her alone," a male voice said, pushing Khali away from me, or the best he could.

I didn't even bother looking up, just kept my face covered from the sight of Khali. I glanced a little at the people's feet to see Khali's feet walking down the hallway. I sighed in relief and removed my arms from my face to look into the person's eyes that saved me.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked, squatting down to become eye level with me.

I nodded my head, not saying anything. I couldn't believe that he saved me. After all I had heard stories that he was a complete asshole backstage but him doing this made me change my mind. Edge was not an asshole.

He offered me his hand and I placed mine into his and he helped me up. I glanced down the hallway that Khali had disappeared. Edge followed my gaze and laughed a little.

"Don't worry about him, Jaicelyn, he only acts like a bully," he said.

"Thanks, Edge for doing that," I said, quietly.

"Whoa, whoa, Jaicelyn, I'm Edge on camera but off camera, my name is Adam," he laughed a little.

"Oh, well I'm Jaicelyn on screen and off screen but I prefer to be called Jaice," I told him, with a smile.

He smiled back at me, a mischievous look on his face. I tilted my head a little, wondering what he was thinking.

"How about Jay, wait no, my best friend is called that, how about Jay-Lynn?" he asked me, smiling warmly at me.

"Jay-Lynn? I've never been called that but if you really want to call me Jay-Lynn then you can," I giggled.

"Fine, Jay-Lynn it is, my own nickname for you," he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't resist smiling back at him. He was hotter in person. Of course he had been on RAW just a short while after I had been signed but then he had transferred to Smackdown only a few short months after I debuted.

"Okay, Adam," I said, shaking my head with the same smile on my face.

"Hey, Jay-Lynn, I know we've just met and all but this happens to be my friend Jay's home town and I have plans to go hang out with him and his wife and I was wondering if you'd like to come along, just as friends," he asked, me shyly.

I was taken back a little. I wasn't expecting to get asked to go somewhere so soon and I wasn't expecting the answer that came out of my mouth either.

"You just met me and you're asking me out?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

He frowned slightly. Maybe he didn't like the way I worded that but oh well. He finally smiled a little and shook his head.

"Not on a date, Jay-Lynn, just a get together as friends and plus, Jay will drive me crazy with questions about my previous fling," he said, motioning with his hands a litte.

"Sure, I'll go with you," I said with a slight shrug.

"Great, I'll meet you at the entrance in five minutes?" he suggested.

I nodded my head and he turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm. I blushed a little, a bit ashamed about what I was going to ask him.

"Can you please point me in the direction of the diva's locker room, I'm a little lost," I said, shyly.

"Sure, just go down this hallway and take a right, you can't miss it, Jay-Lynn," he smiled at me.

I smiled and thanked him before walking down the hallway to the divas locker room. I pushed the door open to see Michelle, Layla, Kelly Kelly, and Cherry in there. I glanced at them before walking over to my stuff and grabbing it. I didn't bother speaking to them as I wasn't big fans of them but I pushed the door back open and walked out. I walked to the entrance of the arena without getting lost and I saw Adam standing there, playing with his cell phone, waiting for me.

"There you are," he smiled at me.

"Here I am," I said, smiling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Why me?

**Disclaimer: I own only Jaicelyn**

**Author's Note: So I thought I better update this before Dom finds out that it's been almost two months with no updates. Yeah, that's how uninspired I was to write this. But yeah here's chapter 4. Thanks everybody who reviewed! You should all go check out Dom's Collide and all of her other magnificent stories as well as Becky's! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

It took about twenty minutes to get to Jay's house. I actually had no idea who this Jay guy was but I was happy to meet new people. I had never ventured away from Randy when I was with him and I had never looked to get other friends then Maria and John after Randy had made his mistake. I was 

comfortable with my friends that I had, even if it was John Cena. I don't really like his character in the ring but he's a nice guy backstage and warm towards everybody.

"Adam, a quick question…who's Jay?" I asked him.

He chuckled as he turned the engine off. He sat back a little as if he was thinking. I looked at him, waiting for him to answer my question.

"Jay is Christian Cage in TNA. He used to be in the WWE under the name Christian," he explained to me.

"Oh," is all I could say.

He just chuckled and got out of the car. I got out as well and looked at the house we pulled up to. It was nice. He grabbed my hand and we walked up to the front door. I stopped to ring the doorbell but he just pulled on my hand and walked inside. I looked, wide-eyed at him.

"Adam! You can't just walk into somebody's house!" I said, pulling on his arm.

"Jay-Lynn, chill," Adam chuckled, grasping my hand tighter. "This is Jay's house and I'm like his brother, I can walk in whenever I see fit."

I blushed. I wasn't used to just walking into people's house unless it was my parents or my brother's but never anybody else's. Even when I was with Randy, I felt weird just walking into his house, even when he wasn't there but he had me check on his dogs. I felt a pang in my stomache with just the mere thought of Randy. The smile that had planted itself firmly on my face fell with an instant. I was instantly back to my heartbroken state.

"Jay-Lynn? Jaicelyn? Jaice? Jaicey?" Adam said, waving a hand in front of my face, going through every name or nickname he could think of.

"What? Oh sorry, Adam; I was thinking," I said, blushing again.

He smiled at me and pulled me into the other room where Jay was sitting on the couch with a pretty woman next to him. I watched Adam put Jay in a headlock from behind.

"What the hell? Get off man!" Jay said, trying his best to get Adam off of him.

"Ah…come on man, you're no fun any more," Adam said, letting him go before motioning me over as he sat on the loveseat and I sat beside him.

"Ooooh who's this?" Jay asked, leaning forward.

"You apparently haven't been watching RAW," Adam said, smirking at him.

"Why would I watch that crap when I can watch myself on DVR!" Jay joked.

"Why wouldn't you watch RAW and Smackdown? I mean hello, it has me and this lovely thing on it," Adam said, winking at me

I giggled a little as I looked at Edge. He distracted me from my own thoughts, which was a good thing because my thoughts always landed back on Randy.

"So are you going to introduce you to your new girlfriend or not?" Jay impatiently asked.

"This is Jaicelyn and she's just my friend," Adam said introducing me to his friend.

"Nice to meet you, Jaicelyn, I'm Jason but you can call me Jay," Jay said, extending his hand out to me.

I smiled at him and leaned across Adam to take his hand and shook it, gently and politely. I leaned back again.

"Nice to meet you too, Jay," I smiled at him.  
"I'm Denise, his wife," the woman next to him said, smiling warmly at me.

"Hi, Denise, I'm Jaicelyn, but both of you can call me Jaice," I said, crossing my legs.

I smiled at the scene and we watched the tv a little while before Jay stood up and Adam followed along.

"Okay, girlies, we're going down to the game room," Jay said.

"We'll be down, we'll get a few drinks ready," Denise said, smiling warmly at me.

Adam looked at me and helped me up. He winked at me.

"You okay with that, Jay-Lynn?" he asked me.

"It's fine," I said, nodding my head at him.

"K, well I guess I'll leave to go downstairs now," Adam said, following Jay down the stairs.

Denise smiled as she watched them retreat downstairs then led me into the kitchen. She opened the fridge then handed me about six beers which I held to my chest as she grabbed a couple bottles of water as well.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Water's fine," I said quietly.

She nodded and we made our way downstairs. I guess I was still shy and not in the mood to talk but I had just met these people and didn't know what to really think of them. They seemed nice but now, I was leery of my own judgment. After we got downstairs, we put the drinks in the mini fridge and I grabbed one for Adam then walked over and took a seat next to him on the couch as Denise sat next to her husband on the love seat. I smiled at Adam as he patted my leg before turning his attention back to the tv screen.

My attention landed on Jay and Denise. They were sitting close together and even though Jay was engrossed in the video game, you could tell they were in love. I felt a pang in my heart; I had love like that at one point in my life and after one tiny little fight it goes away with an a month's time. I blame myself for it, I honestly do. If I hadn't been such a bitch towards him, he would have never walked out of the hotel room and went to that bar where he met her.

I looked down at the floor to get my attention off of the happy couple. I shouldn't want everybody to be unhappy but I do. How could I deserve this? What did I ever do to be put into a life of misery?

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked, trying not to let the tears spill down my face yet.

"Down the hall and it's the last door on your left," Denise said as she glanced at me.

I hurriedly got up and went to the bathroom. I shut the door and leaned back against it and slid down and sat on the floor as the tears spilled down my face, uncontrollably.

"Adam, is she okay?" Denise asked, glancing towards the bathroom.

Adam pressed start on the PS3 controller and glanced towards the bathroom as well as Jay, thinking the game was unpaused, continued to press the buttons on his controller.

"I don't know, I'll go check on her," Adam said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door. "Jaice?"

"Go away," I said through a tear choked voice.

"Jaicelyn, let me in," he said trying to open the door.

After awhile, I slid away from the door and let Adam in. He glanced down at me as I tried to wipe the tears away from my face. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him, letting me cry on his shirt.


End file.
